Baby Next Top Model Wikia
Cycle 1 Cycle 2 Cycle 3 Cycle 4 Cycle 5 Cycle 6 Cycle 7 Cycle 8 Cancelled. But the winner is Arorah. Cycle 9 Cycle 10 Cycle 11 Cycle 12 Cycle 13 Cycle 14 Cycle 15 (All-Stars) * Episode 5 featured a double elimination which make Joey, Mussett and Terisse are in danger of going home. At the end of the day, Terisse was saved, eliminated both Joey and Mussett. Cycle 16 (nesiocess78 Invasion) * In episode 1, a pool of 32 semi-finalists entered the panel room. Tyra cut 16 of them and made the other 16 are the offical finalists. Kendi, Shyell, Naomi, Eva, Rhonda, Keisha, Maya, Damayanti, Auster, Feriha, Adeola, Carmen, Marja, Kira, Viviane and Evgeniya was eliminated. * Episode 7 featured a double elimination which make Farryn, Milyn and Zaina are in danger of going home. However, Farryn was saved, eliminated both Milyn and Zaina. * Episode 10 featured a double elimination which make Brunhilde, Farryn and Rooney are in danger of going home. At the end of the day, Rooney was saved, eliminated both Brunhilde and Farryn. Cycle 17 (All Winners) * Episode 5 featured a double elimination which make Kate, Lynda and Valentina are in danger of going home. At the end of the day, Valentina was saved, eliminated both Kate and Lynda. Sims Next Top Model Cycle 2 The S4ms Model floridakilos33 Cycle 3 Cycle 18 (Score Edition) * Episode 2 featured a double elimination which make Epiphanie, Melanie and Yvonne are in danger of going home. And it was Yvonne that was saved, eliminated both Epiphanie and Melanie. * Barbara and Fo quit at the episode 3 due to personal reasons. It doesn't affect to any performances that week and Angah is still have to going home. * Episode 7 featured a double elimination which make Courtney S, Keala and Samantha are in danger of going home. Tyra gave the photo to Samantha, eliminated both Courtney S. and Keala. * Episode 12 featured a double elimination which make Brylee, Hannah and Yvonne are in danger of going home. At the end of the day, Hannah was saved, eliminated both Brylee and Yvonne. Cycle 19 (All-Stars 2) * Episode 1 featured a double elimination which make Alexandra, Allison and Monica are in danger of going home. At the end of the day, Monica was saved, eliminated both Alexandra and Allison. * Episode 2 featured a double elimination which make Arvy, Ekaterina and Roxanna are in danger of going home. Tyra gave the final photo of that episode to Roxanna, eliminated both Arvy and Ekaterina. * Episode 9 has been divided into 2 parts. In part 1, it featured a double elimination which make Devonne, Isabella and Monica are in danger of going home. The final spot was giving for Devonne, eliminated both Isabella and Monica. The TOP 2 goes to the runway part and Devonne beat Caroline and be the winner. Cycle 20 * Episode 5 featured a double elimination which make Daqqi, Eleonor and Renee are in danger of going home. But in the end, Daqqi was saved, eliminated both Eleonor and Renee. * Episode 9 featured a double elimination which make Ai, Helen and Johanna are in danger of going home. Tyra gave the final spot to the TOP 5 to Ai, eliminated both Helen and Johanna. Cycle 21 * Episode 5 featured a double elimination which make Coryn, Huanglian and Oluchi are in danger of going home. At the end, Coryn was saved, eliminated both Huanglian and Oluchi. * Episode 9 featured a double elimination which make Cecilie, Sheena and Silvia are in danger of going home. Tyra gave the final spot of the TOP 5 to Silvia, eliminated both Cecilie and Sheena. Cycle 22 * Episode 5 featured a double elimination which make Kathryn, Marzipan and Sofija are in danger of going home. At the end of the day, Kathryn was saved, eliminated both Marzipan and Sofija. * Episode 9 featured a double elimination which make Antonia, Kravcuk and Liliana are in danger of going home. However, Antonia was saved, eliminated both Kravcuk and Liliana. Cycle 23 * Episode 5 featured a double elimination which make Cassidy, Dora Mee, Hazel and Nik are in danger of going home. At the end, Cassidy and Dora Mee was saved, eliminated both Hazel and Nik. * In episodes 1 through 7, the bottom four contestants were in danger of elimination. In episodes 8 through 10, this was reduced to the bottom three, and from episode 11 and onward, only the bottom two contestants were in danger of elimination. * Episode 9 featured a double elimination which make Dora Mee, Haedus and Lelou are in danger of going home. However, Haedus was saved, eliminated both Dora Mee and Lelou. * Most first call-outs: Ebony, Lelou, Myra, '''Haedus''' (2 times) * Most times in the bottom: Dora Mee (5 times) Cycle 24 * Episode 5 featured a double elimination which make Cassi, Cola, Estefania and Sharyl are in danger of going home. At the end of the day, Cassi and Sharyl was saved, eliminated both Cola and Estefania. * In episodes 1 through 7, the bottom four contestants were in danger of elimination. In episodes 8 through 10, this was reduced to the bottom three, and from episode 11 and onward, only the bottom two contestants were in danger of elimination. * Episode 9 featured a double elimination which make Marion, Nyx and Raleig are in danger of going home. However, Nyx was saved, eliminated both Marion and Raleig. * Most first call-outs: Sharyl (3 times) * Most times in the bottom: Nyx (5 times) Cycle 25 (Robbed TMB Contestants) * Most first call-outs: Belen (3 times) * Most times in the bottom: Kim Ngan (4 times) Cycle 26 (Robbed Queens In Other Shows) Their old shows: * Adia: asciisski/FASHIONSIMS999 C5 * Alesya: SNTMGOD14 C5 * Anna-Claire: SNTMGOD14 C5 * Asuna: nesiocesse78 C9 * Brooke: asciisski/FASHIONSIMS999 C5 * Calypso: Muse Cycle 1 * Gianna: Muse Cycle 1 * Hildegarde: floridakilos33 C7 * Katarzyna: WestCoastSims C6 * Trixiebelle: simseriesmaker C5 * Vicky: simseriesmaker C7 * Xinhua: Steller Sandria C2 Cycle 28 * In episode 1, Kirby and Stephanie share the same score of 4 * In episode 4, Amethyst and Kirby share the same score of 5.5 * In episode 5, Kirby and Stephanie share the same score of 3 * In episode 6, Moraya, Stephanie and Spontaniouse share the same score of 3 * In episode 7, Spontaniouse and Stephanie share the same score of 3.5, then they have to do the another shoot. Spontaniouse did better so she stayed, and Stephanie was eliminated. * In episode 8, Kirby and Spontaniouse have a go-see challenge and 5 photoshoots to choose the winner. Kirby has 3 better shots than Spontaniouse, so she won. Cycle 29 '''Progress''' Cycle 30 '''Progress''' Cycle 31 (Bebe's Sims) * Episode 1, 9 and 14 featured double eliminations which make three contestants are in danger of going home. Cycle 32 (Steller's Sims) * Episode 1, 9 and 14 featured double eliminations which make three contestants are in danger of going home. Cycle 33 (Real Models) * In episode 2, Paige quits the competition due to personal reasons. No performances was affect. * In episode 4, Shannon didn't participate in the photoshoot. * The finale was divided into 2 episodes. In episode 11, Kayla and Stacy-Ann was landed in the bottom 2, and that episode ended as a cliffhanger. * In the beginning of episode 12, it showed that Kayla is going home. Cycle 34 (All-Men Invasion) * In episode 2, Michael quits when the judges call him to evaluate his photo. Cycle 35 (All-Stars 4) Their old shows: * Deany (14th place): BNTM Cycle 31 (7th place) * Amber (13th place): BNTM Cycle 7 (4th place) * Anna-Claire (12th place): BNTM Cycle 26 (Runner-up) * Miley (11th place): BNTM Cycle 2 (9th place) * Cleani (10th place): BNTM Cycle 22 (10th place) * Amethyst (8th/9th place): BNTM Cycle 28 (5th place) * Arvy (8th/9th place): BNTM Cycle 1 (14th place) & 19 (11th/12th place) * Allison (7th place): BNTM Cycle 5 (4th/5th place) * Ekaterina (6th place): BNTM Cycle 7 (3rd place) & 19 (11th/12th place) * Jennipher (5th place): BNTM Cycle 34 (4th place) * Stephanie (4th place): BNTM Cycle 28 (4th place) * Sheena (3rd place): BNTM Cycle 21 (6th/7th place) * Dolly (Runner-up): BNTM Cycle 6 (8th place) & 10 (16th place) * Sigourney (Winner): BNTM Cycle 12 (12th place) Cycle 36 (All Winners 2) '''Progress''' Should I tell you about the creators of these models? Maybe not all of them. Just going to make you know that Tanasha and Hannah are mine. * Most first call-outs: Mei Chen (6 times) * Most consecutive FCO: Mei Chen (3 times) * Most bottom appearences: Nastasya (5 times) * Most consecutive bottom two (or three): Nastasya, Robin, Ai (2 times) Cycle 37 (Joshua's Sims Invasion) Cycle 38 (ANTM All-Stars) Cycle 39 (GNTM Format Special) '''Progress''' * For winning the first call-out in episode 5, Fienlanne will have immunity for the next episode (Episode 6). Cycle 40 '''Progress''' =